Pinky Swear
by Diana-Jae
Summary: He babied her; she loved him. She makes him keep a promise and two years later when he has a new life and she has changed, can they still look at each other the same way and has that promise really been forgotten? TokiFuu (Chapter 3 - Uploaded)
1. Chapter 1 Kitchen Raid : The stomach ca...

**||* p i n k y  s w e a r *||**

**Author Notes**:

Hi guys. Whether you know it or not, I changed my pen name. My pen name used to be _sprinkles_, author of the bloody fic, _Finding You_. I'll explain why I've described it as _bloody_ in the following paragraph. But as an intro to this fic, I'd just like to say that this is another one of my pathetic attempts at a Recca no Honou fic even though I haven't read the manga and I've really only seen one or two episodes. Again it's AU (only because my info on the series is limited), and please be warned that characters have a high tendency to be OOC, especially Tokiya. Mifuyu's still alive cuz I like her. Hehe…I don't think Tokiya needs to be traumatized – he has too much drama in the anime/manga as it is, and note that I made Tokiya the elder sibling although, for a fact, Mifuyu was the elder sibling. Also, this fic may contain odd humor (hehe…all on me) – I'm taking a break from drama. That stuff kills. Seriously!

Okay, my shotty explanation on why _Finding You_ is one hell of a fic (not in a good way, mind you). First and foremost, though, I'd like to apologize to the readers/reviewers of that fic for having put it on hiatus for longer than expected. Without really knowing it, as I wrote out the fourth chapter, I've already put the plasters onto the wall of writer's block that was already forming as early as the second chapter. I'm really sorry to say that it's caused more trouble than expected, but fear not, I plan to actually find a way to finish it because it's my baby. It was my very fist one! Anyhoo, the only way that I can attempt to bring it to a nice ending is to revise it. If you're willing to re-read the revised version, I can guarantee you that it'll come out finished. 

Until then, I can only hope that this is gonna satiate you Toki/Fuu fans until the revised edition of _Finding You_ is finished. Sorry~~~!!!! o(_ _)o

******

"Mom, I'm going to Mifuyu's house for the weekend. Don't expect me back for dinner or anything, okay? Bye!" 

Mrs. Kirisawa wiped her hands on the dishtowel and tried to catch her 16-year-old daughter before she could dash out of the house, but before she even stepped into the hallway to the foyer, the sound of the front door closing had already reached here ears. The older woman was not surprised and shook her head, retreating back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. 

Fuuko Kirisawa, duffel bag in hand, merrily skipped her way to her friend's car and greeted the brunette politely.

"Your parents are really gonna be out of town again, eh?"

"Better believe it."

"So what plans do you have up your sleeves this weekend?"

Mifuyu smiled sheepishly as she backed the car out of the driveway.

"I really didn't have any plans. I thought we'd just wing it. If not, I could always invite the gang and we could have another horror movie fest."

Fuuko merely nodded and shoved her bag into the backseat and then invited herself to find a decent radio station.

"Say, is your brother gonna stick around?"

"Nope."

Fuuko raised a brow and looked at her friend.

"But he's always with us when your parents are out." Fuuko looked out her window and when Mifuyu didn't answer, she ventured, "So who's the girl this time?"

Mifuyu shook her head.

"No date."

Fuuko snorted.

"He doesn't."

The purple haired girl only rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why whenever he has a date, he refuses to tell us – to tell me. For crissakes, even Recca and Domon end up finding out before me. Besides, it's not like it's gonna stay a secret for long anyway."

"It's his own business."

When Fuuko didn't answer, Mifuyu heaved a sigh.

"He's packing for the U.S."

Fuuko quirked a brow, but didn't say anything but waited silently to hear more.

"He got accepted into a law school over there, full scholarship and everything for the entire four years of his tuition. He's leaving tomorrow."

"Was he even planning to tell us?"

Mifuyu bit her lip.

"He…well…he already did."

The brunette winced when she felt her friend's energy rise through the roof. It seemed that way all the time, and so, not even looking at her, she could already tell what her friend was feeling.

"Tokiya's an ass."

"Fuuko!" Mifuyu chastised. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but my brother. Well, you know how he is. He just thought that his leaving would only upset you. He felt he'd just get held back. "

The other girl only crossed her arms across her chest, an unbecoming frown resting on her forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."

"Fuuko, you know how much my brother babies you. He said that it was better for you not to know. Well, perhaps, until after he left."

"Mifuyu," Fuuko whined angrily, "it hurts more when he doesn't tell me!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She cast a sideways glance at her friend and smiled. "Well, that's why you're coming over today and not tomorrow. You can still catch him…"

"And when I do, I'll throttle him!"

"Fuuko!"

"Hmph!"

Mifuyu shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips before resuming full concentration on the road ahead of her.

**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home."

Mifuyu dropped her keys onto the small table that lay just beside the door, Fuuko following with her duffel bag. 

Both girls had just begun to kick their shoes off when a silver-haired youth carelessly strolled into the foyer, chugging down a can of soda.

"Mom and Dad's not home, Mifuyu. They had to go pick up a couple of things."

The moment he noted the presence of the younger girl, he nearly spit out his drink. Managing to painfully gulp down what was in his mouth, he gave his younger sister a death glare without skipping a beat.

"Nice to see you too, brother dear," she remarked sarcastically. "Anyway, I invited Fuuko over for the weekend, you know, since mom and dad aren't gonna be home."

Tokiya shook his head, Mifuyu detecting subtle anger.

"That's a load of bull. Come on Mifuyu, I'm not stupid." He hissed, and finally noting Fuuko's stare, smiled. "Hey squirt."

"Don't _hey squirt_ me," Fuuko growled and bent over to finish removing her shoe.

Tokiya gave his sister one more scowl before passing by Fuuko and patting her shoulder.

"Aww, come on, Fuuko. It's not like I wasn't _ever_ gonna tell you. I would have."

"When would that have been?" she quipped. "When you got back after four years."

Tokiya flinched at her words.

"Don't be like that, Fuuko. I would have told you once I got there. I didn't want you to…"

"Be upset," she finished for him. "Well, sorry to have to tell you, but I already am."

Pulling the visor of her cap down over her eyes, she trudged into the kitchen with her duffel bag behind her, the other two teenagers following her.

"Look, you two. I'm gonna head up to my room. Fuuko, when you're done reconciling your lovers' quarrel with Tokiya here, just come up."

Tokiya and Fuuko narrowed their eyes at Mifuyu for a moment and then continued walking into the kitchen, the latter heading for the fridge and the former looking like he was ready to fry his sister.

"Scram, Mifuyu!"

The girl only batted her eyes mockingly before scampering off when Tokiya looked ready to pounce on her. When she had left, Tokiya proceeded to go after Fuuko.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry, Fuuko. I never meant to hurt your feelings. You gotta believe me on that. On the contrary, I was actually trying to keep from doing just that."

Fuuko greedily invited herself to one of the soda cans in the refrigerator and then stopped to gaze at her _senior_.

"You know, Tokiya, for a being of superior intelligence you can be really dense."

"Huh?"

"Stop treating me like a kid. We're only two years apart, you know."

Tokiya smiled sheepishly.

"But Fuuko, I've known you for forever. You'll always be a kid to me."

Fuuko growled her response and opened her soda can while walking past him, not saying a word.

Tokiya shut his eyes tight and mentally berated himself. That was never the way you talk to Fuuko Kirisawa – especially to her face. He turned abruptly and called out to her.

"Fuuko! Wait. Okay, I'm sorry. Lemme try again."

Fuuko halted and turned to look at one of Japan's most sought-after men and tapped her foot on the marble floor impatiently.

"Okay. You have five seconds. Shoot."

"You're not a kid, Fuuko. It's just that I really care about you. All I want is…"

"Time's up." She popped open the soda can and turned back round and resumed walking to the staircase with the intention of making it to Mifuyu's room when she heard the boy call out to her.

"Wait!"

"Time's up, bud. Sorry."

Tokiya went after her and grabbed the smaller girl by the waist and lifted her from the ground.

"Hey! Hey, put me down. Tokiya!" She was wailing. "I have a can full of soda in my hand! If I spill, you're taking the blame! Tokiya!!"

"Not until you hear me out," he chuckled.

"Tokiya, this isn't funny. Put me down! Put me down right now before I sock you in the gut so hard..."

He bent his head forward, his whisper tickling her neck and ear. Fuuko shivered at the feeling and whether he didn't notice or if he just chose not to say anything about it was between him and the devil alone.

"Hear me out first, okay? And besides, even if you wanted to sock me in the gut so hard, as you put it, you can't manage to do that in this position."

When she didn't answer, Tokiya poked her in the side and to which his response was a long and horrible imitation of an agonizing sigh.

"Okay, pretty boy. But hurry up. I was here to spend time with Mifuyu, not you."

"That hurts, Fuuko."

"Good."

Tokiya shook his head with a smile. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he trudged into the living room and sat down on the couch with Fuuko on his lap.

"I wanted to tell you that I was leaving. Believe me, but I just didn't want to see you hurt. I _know_ you. You would have gotten upset, and _maybe_ I wouldn't be able to leave. You're too much! Know that? And there's no way you're gonna convince me otherwise."

Fuuko snorted and replied sarcastically.

"So you care that much, eh? You know me inside and out?"

Tokiya shrugged and nodded.

"That's how it is. No joke."

"Hmph. Yeah right. You're going abroad to study law. Lawyers…you can never be too sure."

"Fuuko! Come on. Give me a break."

She sighed.

"Okay. Fine. You've said your piece and I've listened, and now I'm gonna go."

She was on the verge of hopping out of his lap when she felt his grip tighten. Surprised and slightly ticked off, she gave the boy a disapproving glance.

"Tokiya, I know you want me, but I'm _jailbait_."

Tokiya chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna miss that tongue of yours more than I'm gonna miss you, squirt."

At first, Fuuko began to flush and wondered if Tokiya had any idea what he just said, but that face soon changed when that god-awful name finally registered in her brain, and when he saw the frown forming on her forehead and the fang of her tooth begin to show, he coughed and apologized. 

"Anyway, there was one more thing."

"What?"

"Forgive me?"

Fuuko was about to say why he even had to ask for there was never anything that he did that could get her so angry that forgiveness would not be a given, but at this, a devilish smirk tugged at her lips and made itself comfortable there.

"Beg."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, pretty boy." Her smirk only widened. "I want you, Tokiya Mikagami, to beg for my forgiveness."

To say that his jaw had plunged to the ground would have been an understatement.

"But Fuuko," Tokiya whined.

She only snickered.

"Now look who's being the _kid_."

"Fuuko…"

"Beg! Otherwise you'll have a guilty conscience forever."

Tokiya hung his head and when he finally looked back up, his dignity smashed to pieces, he could have sworn he saw horns on the tufts of her purple hair.

"Okay, okay, but if this gets out, you're dead, no matter how much I care about you," he snarled.

"Touching, really."

He sighed and began, inwardly smacking himself for trapping himself in one of her childish games yet again.

"I'm really sorry, Fuuko. Please forgive me."

Fuuko only giggled and pushed a finger to his forehead.

"You don't really expect me to be satisfied with that, do you? Come on. I know you've got more talent inside of you than that. I want you to really _beg_."

Tokiya could only stare in disbelief and then he collapsed onto her body, his hands gripping her shoulders, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Fuuko Kirisawa, _please_! I'm begging you to forgive me. Please!"

Fuuko instantly burst out into laughter, but that was soon broken up when Mifuyu entered the living room and cleared her throat.

Both teenagers turned to her direction, quite taken aback with the stupid smirk plastered on her face. Unfortunately for them, the younger Mikagami had only managed to hear the last word of Tokiya's begging and was now indulging in her own little fantasy as she saw the two so close together.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. Was I interrupting something?"

She tried to stifle her laughter but failed.

Fuuko immediately hopped out of Tokiya's lap and ran up to Mifuyu, flustered.

"Don't even think about it, Mifuyu! He was just…I was…"

"Yeah, uh-huh." Casually draping an arm around Fuuko's shoulder, she led the younger girl with her towards her room and asked, loud enough for Tokiya to hear, whether he had proposed to her yet.

Upon hearing that, Tokiya sprang up from the seat and proceeded to chase his sister, who was now running madly up the stairs with Fuuko in arm laughing wildly.

**

"Hey, Fuuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and my brother really…well…is there something going on between the two of you?" She put down her hairbrush and turned around to face Fuuko who was lying on her stomach and flipping through the television set.

At that, Fuuko looked at her if she had grown another head.

"Mifuyu, I look at Tokiya the same way _you_ look at him." She stuck out her tongue. "So what you're asking, well, if I answered it the way you want me to…that'd be just nasty!"

Mifuyu looked at her as though she didn't believe her, but shook her head and laughed it off. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean, you're my best friend." She made sure that her eyes penetrated the other girl's. "I mean if there was, you would tell me, right?"

Fuuko paused and then nodded. When Mifuyu turned back to the mirror to finish combing her hair, Fuuko sighed and silently wished that she could tell Mifuyu that she'd been in love with her brother for as long as she could remember. But it was heartbreaking to know that it was unrequited, and so she never bothered to tell anyone, not even Mifuyu, her confidante. Heaving another sigh, she finally managed to pick out a television show and then lazily rested her head on her propped arms as she watched.

**

"Ugh!" 

After hours of merciless rolling around in bed and still not finding any peace, Fuuko flung the covers off of her body and marched downstairs for a midnight snack, hoping not to wake the Mikagamis and anyone else for that matter.

Upon reaching her destination, she was surprised to see that the kitchen light was on. Peeking her head through the opening of the kitchen, she became simultaneously delighted and nervous at the sight of the elder Mikagami reading a piece of paper with a bowl of unfinished ice cream in front of him.

Bouncing into the kitchen, she plopped herself down comfortably into the chair beside him and helped herself to the half-eaten ice cream while peering over the boy's shoulder.

"What cha reading, To-ki-ya?"

Glancing at the girl, who had greedily made for his midnight snack and was now trying to make sense of the words on the paper, only chuckled as he removed his glasses and put them on the table.

"My acceptance letter."

"It is…in english?"

"Yeah."

"They sure do use a lot of funny words – even weirder than the ones we get taught in my English class."

"It's called being formal, and what are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She grinned wickedly. "Do your parents know that their son indulges on kitchen raids in the middle of the night?"

He coughed and hastened to change the subject, teasing her about being a greedy brat for stealing his ice cream.

"I'm not greedy! And I'm certainly not a brat!" she cried. "And for your information, you weren't eating it, and I'm too lazy to go and get my own." She took another bite of the sinfully sweet, creamy chocolate swirl and then poked him in the ribs. "I'm doing you a favor anyway. Junk food isn't good for you. It'll make you fat and then you won't have that god-like figure anymore and then you'll start complaining and then you'll go to pestering your roomies until heaven knows how long why the hell the girls aren't ogling at you anymore…"

By now, Tokiya had resorted to leaning his head against his arm, which was propped up on the table, looking simultaneously bored and amused at her rambles.

"Fuuko, dear, I'm not that shallow," he remarked.  

Eyeing the next spoonful of ice cream in her hand, he brought her hand with the spoon to his mouth and added, "_And for you information_, I hadn't finished eating _my_ ice cream," and then he placed the spoon in his mouth, still holding onto the younger girl's hand.

Fuuko's eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks burning up. At that sudden feeling, she yanked her hand back, Tokiya half-gagging.

"What are you trying to do, choke me?"

She glared at the boy, who had now gone to smiling idiotically.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't ram this spoon down your throat."

"Why are you such a brat?"

"Revenge against you."

"What?"

"Tokiya, really, you've been blessed with a brain. Why don't you use it for once?"

"Ouch," Tokiya mocked. "That hurt me a lot, Fuuko." He smiled. "No, really. Why don't you clue me in since I'm so clueless as you subtly put it."

Fuuko finished the last trace of ice cream in the bowl and stood up to place it in the sink where after she proceeded to the fridge and invited herself to the entire pint.

Tokiya watched the sophomore with wonder. It never seemed to stop amazing him how much food she could pack into her mouth and stay as petite as she was. That was only one of the mysteries of the likes of Fuuko Kirisawa, and there would certainly be no doubt that she would be a difficult one to replace.

Wait.

Replace?

No, he couldn't have thought that. Was he really thinking that far into his future in the U.S.?

No, he was just up too late and his mind was swimming.

There was no way Fuuko could be replaced; she was just too special of a friend.

Just a friend?

Tokiya started to mentally smash his conscience to pieces when the sound of Fuuko sitting back down brought him out of his reverie. Glancing down at her, she had already started digging into the pint. 

"Hey, so are you gonna explain to me what you meant by that comment since I'm kinda lacking of brain cells at the moment?"

For a while she didn't answer, having found her pint more pleasing to the eye than her companion, but when she finally did manage to find her voice, it was quiet and melancholy.

"It's been a while since you've made promises to me."

"Huh? What does that have to do with…"

"I want you to promise me something, okay?"

Disregarding the previous topic, he agreed.

"Okay. I want you to promise me that I'll always be the first to know about _everything_ that happens to you in the U.S. No secrets. I want you to quit _babying _me; that's such a lame excuse for keeping things from me. I want _you_ to tell me your stories. I don't wanna have to hear it from Mifuyu and especially not Recca and Domon. And of course, since we'll be a Pacific Ocean apart, I won't be able to tell if you're lying to me or not, but I want you to promise me anyway, okay?"

Tokiya was somewhat taken aback at her request for the promises that she had him make with her in the past were never quite like this. They'd be simple. Kind of like making him promise to reserve one day for her or making him promise to buy her food or take her to the amusement park on such day. But then believing that this was the girl's cryptic way to make him promise not to forget her, he chuckled and then nodded.

"Okay."

Fuuko averted her gaze from her ice cream to his ice-blue eyes, which were currently hidden behind wisps of silver hair.

"You promise? I have to hear you say it."

"Fuuko, _the_ Tokiya Mikagami would never make a promise if he knew he couldn't keep it." He reached out to rumple the girl's short, choppy tresses, grinning. "Even to a tomboyish brat like you."

Fuuko held in the urge to scowl as she offered her smallest finger to him, "Pinky swear?"

His eyes softened a few notches as he linked his own pinky finger with hers.

"Pinky swear," he affirmed.

"Good." She shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and sat there with him in silence. 

She was suddenly feeling very tired. The sweets were starting to really take its toll on her. It was either that or she had finally been able to satiate that restless demon inside of her from earlier; she had managed to get what she wanted and all there was left to do was sleep. Feeling light headed, she dropped the spoon into the pint and the placed it on the table, unconsciously leaning over and resting her head against Tokiya's shoulder.

He promised…

And like he said, Tokiya Mikagami did not make promises he couldn't keep. 

**Final Notes**: 

So, what cha think? A good start? Hehe…sorry if it's kinda weird. That's not really my intention. I also think it's rather cliché. Ugh! That's the last thing I wanted it to be. –sigh– It'll have to do for now.

And what else? Oh yeah, about the second chapter. I can't make any promises and I don't intend to make them, reason being that as much as my schedule was loaded before, it's even more loaded now because I just got a job and I have basketball practice. And juggling that with other social activities on the side, well, there's not even room on my schedule to sleep anymore. Life sucks, don't it? So yeah, I know I'll get it out though. Pinky swear! :D

Reviews would be nice. Flames too (well, it wouldn't be nice, but they're welcome). Yeah. =)

Lastly, the fic itself is copyright to me but standard disclaimers apply here because even with a job, I still can't cough up enough money in case I get sued. My ass is too broke. :P~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Fresh Lemonade : Because I Mis...

**||* p i n k y  s w e a r *||******

**Author Notes**: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter to Pinky Swear. As you'll find out, this is set a few years after the events of the first chapter. Hmm, I'm not too pleased with the final product of this chapter. I think there's a bunch of holes. Umm, I'll try and mend those in the upcoming chapters. Maybe I'm only saying that cuz I'm the author, and I actually know what's gonna happen later on. ^^;; Sorry in advance if this chapter is boring.

As for "Finding You," well, I'm still in the process of re-writing it. Sorry!! o(_ _)o I swear on Tokiya x Fuuko fandom that I'll end up having it revised. 

Anyhoo, happy reading. Reviews, comments, and flames would be appreciated. Well, maybe not the flames, but hell! They're welcome too. *=) Oh one last note, if you're reading this, please **READ** the final note at the bottom of this page (that is, if you're a Tokiya x Fuuko supporter). 

**

Fuuko tapped her pen against her binder as she sat on her swivel chair, one knee tucked under her chin, and staring listlessly into her computer screen waiting for Mifuyu's message to appear. 

Five minutes had passed, and impatience was starting to eat at her. Finally unable to endure it, she gritted her teeth and flopped herself onto her bed.

What could be taking her so long?

All Fuuko wanted to know was whether she should tell her mom that she'd be gone for the upcoming weekend. Both girls had planned on going down to Osaka for their week break where one of their friends had invited them to Osaka's _better_ parties. It was an excuse to act downright stupid, if you know what I mean, but what could you expect? It was an entire week off from school, it was a party, they were in their last year, and it would be in a nice city.

If her mom ever found out what went on in her child's life, she'd have a heart attack, that is, right after shipping Fuuko off to a boarding school in the Himalayas.

Her thoughts then shifted to a certain individual who was studying abroad. Now that was certainly someone she had not communicated with in a while. It had been two years since Tokiya had left and two years since Fuuko had, to say the least without giving too much away, changed some.

Recollection of the promise that he had made her suddenly escaped from its Pandora's box in the back of Fuuko's head. Her brows narrowed into a frown. No, Tokiya never did make a promise that he couldn't keep – to a certain extent. He had managed to do exceptionally well in upholding his promise to her for the first few months.

Tokiya was always calling, sometimes driving her father to the brink of insanity. And soon after that, she was only reading his neat penmanship on paper or on a postcard, a gift or two once in a while attached, but it wasn't anything special – Mifuyu, Yanagi, and Ganko ended up getting the same gifts too. As the weeks wore on, those letters became simple e-mails. 

At first she didn't mind, logically believing that he was busy with school. His major did happen to be quite complicated, but when the quantity in which those e-mails came began to dwindle, she began to believe that it was more than just being busy. She just didn't know what, and whatever it was, Tokiya certainly hadn't told her. 

When e-mails suddenly ceased showing up in her mailbox, she became concerned and, on more than one occasion, had picked up the phone and began to dial his number, but she never could go through with it. Her pride was just too big. He was the one who was supposed to keep in touch; he had made the promise to her, not the other way around.

Fuuko would become irritated at the thought of almost succumbing to such a pitiful thing, but she missed hearing his voice, missed his teasing, missed him.

How could she have been so stupid to ever think that such a gorgeous being of the male race could ever see her as anything more than a _brat_? She knew all too well that her love was unrequited, and it was just now that she thought maybe it was time to let him go.

Ugh! Fuuko reached over and squished her pillow against her face trying to stifle an irritated scream. She would have continued her voice-mashing trek had it not been for the distinct resonance from her computer's speakers indicating that Mifuyu had replied.

Fuuko abruptly got up and jumped into her chair, reading the message, and then her fingers deftly ran across the keyboard to reply.

Fuyu Mi: Sorry about the wait, Fuuko. Something sorta unexpected came up.

Wind Child: Geez. Thanks for just making me sit on my ass for the past million minutes.

Fuyu Mi: Hehe…I didn't mean to.

Wind Child: J/K. 

Wind Child: Don't worry about it…I was kinda preoccupied anyway.

Fuyu Mi: Preoccupied? Care to share?

Wind Child: Nothing much…just thoughts.

Wind Child: I'm craving some lemonade for my burnt throat though, if you care. :P

Fuyu Mi: Oh.

A very long pause ensued causing a bewildered Fuuko to wonder what had happened to her friend. She was about to run out of her room to use her mother's line to call the Mikagami residence had it not been for the sound she heard that made her decide otherwise.

Fuyu Mi: Anyway, about Osaka. Yeah, the plan's still definitely a go.

Wind Child: What is this!?

Wind Child: Ignore Fuuko Day.

Fuyu Mi: Just tell your mom that we're going down there to visit a couple of friends.

Fuyu Mi: That's what I told my folks, and we're not lying.

Wind Child: Oh okay then.

Fuyu Mi: Hehe. Sorry…there's just something here I had to take care of.

Wind Child: Care to share?

Fuyu Mi: Um, you wouldn't be interested.

Wind Child: Right…like I said it's _Ignore Fuuko Day_. 

Wind Child: I'll just call you later then.

Wind Child: Gotta study. Finals is killer and a half here.

Fuyu Mi: I know what you mean. Haha.

Fuyu Mi: If only my bro were here. *smirk*

Wind Child: Whatever…

Fuyu Mi: …

Wind Child: Anyway, gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye.

Fuyu Mi: Bye.

Wind Child has signed off.

Fuuko stared listlessly at the stack of books and binders by her bed and groaned. At that, she herself did wish that Tokiya was back, even if thinking about him got her slightly irritated.

Irritated? Only slightly?

Because he didn't keep his promise?

How do you even know that for certain?

Maybe he really is busy.

Maybe there's nothing to tell.

But then again, he could, at least, have had the decency to call here once in a while and tell her so instead of making it as if he had fallen off the edge of the world.

Fuuko dragged her feet across the carpeted room, stopping by her full-length mirror, gazing at her reflection. She had to admit, even she didn't recognize herself.

Where was she underneath that makeup? That long hair? That softened complexion. 

Damn it! She couldn't even scowl as well as she used to anymore.

Come to think of it, when had she decided to change?

Since the day you and Tokiya stopped communicating. Duh! There was no longer anyone to make fun of you saying that you couldn't pull off being a girl.

Fuuko mentally slapped herself when her eye caught sight of a photo pinned underneath the frame of the mirror. Tentative fingers curled about the corner of the picture as she pulled it out and looked at it, memories flooding back.

**

_A smile curled itself nicely onto Fuuko's lips as she remembered having the nicest dream._

_She and Tokiya had been eating ice cream and making promises at midnight. Too bad, it wasn't for real. It should have been; it sounded so much like something that came out of a romance novel. And it would have given her some excuse to talk to him for a bit before he left._

_Fuuko snuggled deeper into her blankets and buried her head more into her pillow, and she would have continued her train of thought, laying there as comfortable as she was had it not been for her blanket tightening itself around her waist._

_Now any normal person in their right minds would know that blankets can't wrap themselves around a person. It's an inanimate object. Her eyes popped open when she heard her pillow moan. Fuuko was quite certain that pillows couldn't speak, let alone moan! The temperature in her cheeks suddenly rose another 100 degrees as she realized the horribly embarrassing position that she found herself in._

_Sure, finding herself in the arms of the hottest guy in all of Japan in his living room couch was kind of nice, but when he was also a very close friend, and her best friend's brother, it became very awkward. Especially when the last thing she wanted was for him to know that she had any feelings of affection for him at all. _

_Fuuko tried to carefully untangle her legs with his and loosen his grip around her waist while trying to lift her head out of the crook of his neck, but the slightest stir resulted him shifting positions and instead of having her slightly on top of him, having a bit of an advantage, he had managed to fully pin her underneath him, his legs shamelessly pinning her between him as if she were one of those long pillows. Fuuko wanted to die._

_"Sleep well, Fuuko?" Tokiya mumbled, his eyes still closed._

_"To-ki…ya. Get off," she whispered trying to make her voice sound threatening, simultaneously feeling the blood rush to her face._

_"I would, but I'm still kinda sleepy." He grinned. "I guess you're trapped with me, squirt."_

_Fuuko really wanted to die._

_ "Don't call me that," she hissed. " Lemme go. Damn it, Tokiya. Why are you doing this?"_

_A smirk tugged at his lips, and Fuuko thanked the gods that she couldn't see his eyes. It would have been crueler to see the glint of pleasure in them._

_"I'm very comfortable in this position."_

_"If you keep this up, I can guarantee you that you won't have the stomach to eat breakfast."_

_"So be it," he replied, pulling her tighter to him._

_"Tokiya~!" Fuuko whined._

_"Ahem!"_

_Fuuko's eyes instantly looked towards the voice completely mortified. Tokiya, on the other hand, opened one eye casually, and upon seeing his sister, only groaned and buried his face deeper into Fuuko's neck._

_"Aww, how cute. Sleep well, brother?"_

_"Go away, Mifuyu. Can't you see I'm busy here?"_

_Mifuyu's eyes danced towards Fuuko, who was pleading to the gods to take her life NOW._

_"I can't believe you ditched me for my bro."_

_"Mifuyu~!! But I didn't even know that I was here until this morning!!"_

_She shrugged._

_"I don't really mind. I think it's sorta cute. And besides, I wouldn't mind having a sister-in-law." _

_The minute the wicked little grin appeared on her usually innocent features, alarm filled both Tokiya and Fuuko, who immediately bolted up and tried to start towards Mifuyu who had a silly smile on her face, her hands behind her back._

_"I can only guarantee you that the both of you won't forget this."_

_Mifuyu ignored their statue-turning glares and skipped towards the kitchen where breakfast was being served, her parents sitting at the table with their coffees._

_Tokiya continued to stare daggers at his sister's retreating figure before sitting back down on the couch, fixing one side of his sleeveless undershirt. Fuuko just rubbed at her eyes with the sleeves of her pajamas and then stared at her hands in her lap._

_"You do know that this whole thing…well, it wasn't like it was any intentional act of lechery on my part"_

_"Uh-huh. Sure," Fuuko replied sarcastically. "Didn't what I tell you the day before sink in? You wanna get marked a criminal on account of me? Some lawyer. Tch."_

_"Shut up," he threw one of the pillows on the couch at her face, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _

_Fuuko only gave him a sour raspberry and commented that it served him right._

_"See, if only you had let me go when I told you to…"_

_She stopped when she found her face only inches away from the silver-haired youth's. The only thing she could keep from squealing was to hold her breath, and even then, she could hardly keep from squealing._

_"It's too early, squirt. Why don't you save that for when you see me off, kay? Besides, you were the one that fell asleep on me. I was too tired to carry your ass back to Mifuyu's room, even though I knew you would have preferred it in mine."_

_He touched the tip of her nose and then started to walk off to the kitchen, leaving Fuuko alone to make a spectacle of herself by trying to regain all of the air that she had lost She hated the fact that Tokiya was quick on his feet, and she hated it even more when he teased her. Teasing or flirting? _

_Was it?_

_Nah._

_Tokiya only looked at her as another kid sister and nothing more._

_When she was finally able to breathe again and after she had recollected the scattered fragments of her mind that had flew all out proportion the moment her eyes opened, she hauled herself to the kitchen where she'd verbally chew off Tokiya's head for his stupid comment, not really prepared for the teasing coming from the elder Mikagamis. _

_  
Neither was Tokiya._

_Mifuyu was the only one laughing._

_And it would have yet been another three months before Mifuyu would tell her that the reason why she had smiled so triumphantly that morning was before either of them had awoken, she and her parents had seen them as they were, and Mifuyu shamelessly whipped out a camera and took a picture of the two sleeping. _

**

Fuuko shook her head and put the picture back in its place along with the rest of the other photos, and was about to head downstairs for the glass of lemonade that she had been craving when she heard something clank against her window. 

Another.

Fuuko walked over to her window, and tried to look out into the darkness to see who or what it was. Seeing nothing, she rationally figured that it must have been a bird or a squirrel or something and turned back around to head for the door. Passing by her desk, the sound of her cell phone ringing made the girl jump, and the fact that this wasn't the first time that day that she nearly passed out from heart failure due to surprises like this was really starting to piss her off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, squirt."

Fuuko's eyes widened at the familiar voice and the loathed nickname. Those two always went hand in hand, and it could only be…  
  


"Tokiya?"

"The one and only."

Fuuko's eyes had lit up and a smile had crossed her features. Was he really calling? 

"Wow, you're actually calling _me_?"

She heard a chuckle on the other line and she smiled. It had been a while since she last heard that.

"I think my phone calls have been long overdue."

"You _think_, genius? I could have told you that."

"Still full of sarcasm, huh? Well, I apologize for that." He paused. "It's just…well…I've been caught up in a lot of things."

"Oh."

"Anyway, so how's life been treating you."

"Finals."

Tokiya groaned, instantly understanding the hidden meaning behind that single word.

"Mm-hm. Well, Tokiya, when do you plan to come home? You know, everyone misses you."

"You most of all, right?"

Fuuko took the phone away from her ear for a moment and stared at it as if it were something strange. Why'd he ask that?

Oh wait. This was _Tokiya_ talking here. When words were coming out of his mouth, she'd usually be prone to their harassment.

"Dream on, Tokiya!"

There was a long silence, and Fuuko began to wonder otherwise.

"Aww, Fuuko! You can't tell me that you don't miss me."

"Sure, I miss you. Just don't go to thinking that you're the center of my life."

He chuckled on the other end, and Fuuko could only smile wryly.

  
Yeah, he was just teasing again. What was she thinking? Tokiya and her? That was impossible. She'd have a better chance with Recca Hanabishi.

"Well, what would you say if I told you I missed you the most?"

"I'd say you're full of crap, Tokiya Mikagami, you wannabe-lawyer."

"Ouch. Did I ever tell you how much your words touches my heart?"

"And you call me sarcastic."

"Heh, well I'll see you tomorrow, squirt. Good night."

Before Fuuko could ask what he meant, he had hung up the phone and just then, she heard a car pull out and drive off. When she got to her window to see who it was, the taillights were already far down the block. Fuuko arched a brow suspiciously and began to wonder.

She was about to turn when something sitting on the outer ledge of her window caught her eye. Fuuko cautiously opened her window and reached out for the tall glass with two straws, a small umbrella, and a slice of lemon. She brought it up and inspected it, and her eyes widened with a sudden notion.

Tokiya?

No, it couldn't be. He was in the States.

But what had he meant when he said he'd see her tomorrow?

Fuuko looked at the glass of lemonade and spotted a string dangling from the bottom of the glass, a piece of paper attached to it. Reaching for the tiny piece of paper, she immediately recognized the penmanship, and she could only manage a smile.

_Because I missed you, squirt_.

**

**Final Notes**: If you read the first part of my notes, I'm sure you came upon the part where I said to please **READ** my final notes. Okay, it wasn't a trick. I really do have something for you to read, but first I gotta do my routine final rants. If you really don't give a crap about my rambles, just skip down to the bold part a few paragraphs down that says **IMPORTANT**. I guarantee that you won't miss it.

On to my rants. First and foremost, I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the previous one. I guess that's another reason why I'm not all that enthused about this particular chapter. Also, the whole instant message conversation was kinda a new thing for me. I'm sorry if it was confusing. ^^;; I tried to make it like a real IM convo, and so I based it on mine, and mines can get very confusing on account that me and my friends type like miles and miles per minute. 

About Chapter 3, well, I went ahead and did part of it. Ooh…wonder what's gonna happen! Haha! I'll try not to be cruel and keep you guys waiting for like a month. ^^;; I'll see what I can do. Having a job can suck a lot of butt. I wouldn't be working, but I need the moola. Ugh! It's not complete so suggestions would be nice, although not necessary. I just wanna know what you guys would like to see happen, and if I can work through it, I'll try and make it so. Otae?

**IMPORTANT:** Now for the hot tamale. Hehe. You know, for the longest time, I've noticed that there sure are a LOT of Tokiya x Fuuko supporters, but there aren't any sites dedicated to them. I guess everyone these days just likes to read fics. ^^;; But I went ahead and made a Tokiya x Fuuko clique cuz I just got bored one day, and for once, my brain actually went and did something sorta productive. If you wanna join, please do! It's an open invitation, and the rules are easy. And if enough members do join, I'll try and put up an illustration/novel section up in that place. But I don't know if it's even gonna work out. If you're interested, join and spread the news like wildfire. Otae, thank you, I love you, bye! *=)

URL – 

Diana-Jae is on a sugar high if you couldn't tell. Damn…I think I've rambled more than the fic itself. Sowwie. But anyhoo, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Recca no Honou or any of Anzai Nobuyuki's characters. With that said, me no own, you no sue. Capiche? Good. 


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion : Custom Made Just For...

**Pinky Swear**

**Chapter 3 – Reunion: Custom Made Just For You**

**By: Diana-Jae**

Fuuko jogged up the private road until she reached a silver iron gate. Her index finger went straight to the intercom and politely but hurriedly asked Mr. Mikagami, who had the graces of answering the intercom on the other side, to open the gate.

"What are you doing here so early, Fuuko?" asked Mr. Mikagami with a chuckle, simultaneously pushing a button to allow the gate to open.

"Mifuyu told me Tokiya's back. Your son is a complete sore, Mr. Mikagami. I don't know the reason, but I do know that he purposely didn't tell me he was already here two days ago." She growled, eliciting another laugh from the older man. Fuuko's brows only twitched as she saw Mifuyu stick her tongue out at her through the monitor. "Mifuyu, you're both related so that makes you a sore too!"

She didn't wait for a reply, but continued her jog up the cemented road until she reached the Mikagamis' front door, which had already been opened for her.

"Oh, wait till I get my hands on your brother," Fuuko started angrily at Mifuyu who was smirking as she walked down the staircase. "I'm gonna strangle him and…"

She was cut short when she felt two strong but lean arms wrap around her body tightly hoisting her into the air and then slung over a shoulder like a sack of rice.

"And what, ya little twerp?" came a mocking laugh.

It took a while for the voice to register in the surprised teenager's head, but when it did, could her scowl ever scare the shit out of your ass!

"Tokiya!! Put me down right now!" She tried to wriggle free, but he only tightened his hold. "So this is the way you treat me after not seeing me for two years? You're an ungrateful little…"

"Oh God, you guys!" Mifuyu commented dryly while rolling her eyes. "You've been near each other for barely a few seconds, and you're already at it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mifuyu, but frankly, I'm really _happy­_ to see the squirt again. She's the one that started the hostility, barging in here like a mad-woman, and…"

He was cut short as his own cry of pain escaped his lips.

"I'll do it again, Tokiya Mikagami!" Fuuko grinned wickedly as she continued to tug on Tokiya's bound hair, this time with a lot less pressure than her initial yank.

"Well, now that I'm prepared for it, you can go ahead and rip every single strand of hair out of my head if you please, but you'll regret it." He poised his hands on Fuuko's sides, ready to tickle her silly the moment she as much as pulled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he challenged.

"Tokiya," Fuuko whined. "Put me down. Have a little sense of tact, at least. Greet me before you proceed to ridicule me, which you can't do very well anyway."

The boy chuckled and proceeded to put Fuuko back on her feet as requested. He didn't pay attention to Fuuko once she was on her feet but shifted his gaze to Mifuyu.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Mom's cooking up breakfast and dad's in his office reading the paper. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You know, I don't see why you had to go and check in at a hotel," commented Mifuyu, "I mean, this does happen to be your home too. Or have you been away too long that you've forgotten?"

Tokiya shook his head.

"I've got my reasons." Tokiya sighed and then looked down at Fuuko, who was in the middle of brushing herself off. "So, squirt, did you get the little present I left for you last night?"

"Yup." She didn't look up at him yet, instead she went to remove her other shoe that had not yet found itself off of her foot because he had decided to make her defy gravity. "That was pretty creative."

"Are you being sarcastic? Or is that really a compliment?"

"It's a compliment, of course. I mean, I gotta hand it to an _old man_ who had the balls to climb up to my window to leave me lemonade. You could have thrown your back out or something."

"Old man!?" he exclaimed. She had apparently hit a nerve. "Who are you calling an old man, you little brat!?"

"Who else, dummy? I don't see another old man here besides you."

Fuuko shut the front door and heaved a sigh before lifting her face to gaze into the same baby blue eyes that she had fallen in love with ever since she could remember.

Tokiya was on the verge of countering her statement, but his voice had suddenly caught in his throat and he found it quite difficult to speak. The girl sounded like Fuuko, acted and reacted like Fuuko, but she sure as hell didn't look a thing like Fuuko. She had grown out her hair, which now reached the middle of her back. Tokiya remembered a time not too long ago when she would have rather had her head chopped off than get extensions, least of all grow her hair out. Yet seeing her now, he didn't regret her decision. It was rather becoming, and he mentally noted to ask her what had finally inspired her to let it lengthen out. Shifting his gaze to her eyes, he couldn't help the sudden but slight creasing of his brows at the sight of her subtly wearing something that resembled Mifuyu's eye shadow. Her lips had become fuller, but still had the same rosy pink hue in them. It had not been a frown of disappointment but of wonder. Where had his Fuuko Kirisawa, the squirt, gone?

Tokiya gulped as his eyes traveled south of their own volition. There had never been much to notice about Fuuko's chest two years ago, so the big question was, when did the gods decide to give her breasts? Her body was more curved and defined. Her waist was slim and her hips were…

Tokiya immediately squashed his conscience, and berated himself for thinking such things…especially about Fuuko…the squirt.

But…

He could no longer describe her as a _squirt_. She grew up.

He couldn't call her _adorable_ anymore. She was _gorgeous_.

"Two years!"

"Two…years?" Tokiya shook himself from his previous thoughts and looked at the girl, who had invited herself to poke him in the ribs.

"And here I figured that after two years, you'd mature at least a little." She sighed and walked past him. "I guess I'm wrong. Tokiya Mikagami, you're still a butt-face."

Tokiya cocked his head to the side and looked amusedly at the eighteen-year-old. _It seems as if you haven't matured very much either._

"Butt-face? You're in your last year of high school, and your vocabulary's still limited to a pre-schooler's?"

"Yeah, so?" she called over her shoulder. "You got a problem with that?"

He chuckled. "No, but well, it's just that no one's called me that since kindergarten."

"Well, probably not to your face." She stuck her tongue out at him and then quickly shifted her gaze towards Mifuyu. "And you! Gosh, some best friend you are! I think you're picking up your brother's traits of keeping things from me!"

"Hey," Mifuyu began defensively, "I didn't know that he was back until last night. And as your best friend, I would have called you right after he gave me a heart attack with his spontaneous appearance in my bedroom, but he practically threatened my life."

"How? By telling your parents to cut off your allowance?" Fuuko asked sarcastically.

"Hey," Mifuyu cried defensively, "as your best friend, my loyalty lies with you, but admittedly so, Tokiya still is my brother."

"I was kidding, Mifuyu. No need to get too worked up about it." She offered a small, tired smile to her best friend before whirling around to face Tokiya, her eyes unusually brighter and wider than they were before. "Did you get me anything? I mean, the lemonade was great and everything, but I was thinking about something along the lines of a _real_ souvenir."

A chuckle escaped Tokiya's lips.

"I see that you haven't changed very much either," he paused. _Except maybe physically_, he added mentally. "You're still a brat. A selfish one, might I add."

"Do you think that you could find it somewhere in you to call me something decent for once?"

"Like what? A grown-up brat?"

A groan escaped Fuuko's throat. "Why'd I even bother to ask?"

Tokiya's arm darted forward and rumpled the girl's purple tresses and laughed. "Like what you did to your hair by the way, squirt."

Fuuko feebly took a hold of his wrist and brought it away from her tresses, letting out a small sigh. "Would it kill you to stop calling me _squirt_ for a little while?"

"Maybe," Tokiya chuckled, and after a small pause proceeded to ask the teenager if she wanted her souvenir.

The purple-haired young lady's cerulean eyes suddenly brightened at his query. "So you really got me something?"

"Well, it isn't really a souvenir," Tokiya corrected, and even before Fuuko's expression could fall, he had already rephrased it. 'It's more like a present."

Fuuko immediately bounced up to him, and at that moment, the Fuuko of two years ago seemed to come rushing back. "So what is it?"

Tokiya didn't answer her and instead shifted his eyes toward his younger sister giving her a meaningful look.

The younger Mikagami's hazel eyes sparkled as she began walking up the stairs. "The thing's in your old room. I'll get him."

Tokiya put a hand to his neck and watched his sister go up the staircase. "I got Mifuyu this Italian charm bracelet that I saw my roommate's girlfriend was wearing. If I had known that you were going to end up becoming more lady-like, I would have gotten you the same thing." He laughed as soon as he saw Fuuko's twitching eyebrows at the unintentional implication of her tomboyish demeanor in his statement. "I didn't mean to offend."

Fuuko harrumphed and plopped herself into the same sofa she had shared with Tokiya the night she found out he was leaving to study abroad. Stretching her legs to relieve them from the aching sore they had acquired from running the entire distance to the Mikagami residence.

"Mifuyu says it was bound to happen anyway," Fuuko sighed. "Besides, after you left, there wasn't really anybody that could say I was too manly to be a girl. So really, this transformation is your fault."

"I never said it was a bad thing though," Tokiya replied dryly. "It suits you actually."

Fuuko's attention suddenly snapped and she favored her companion suspiciously. "Is this the bait before the tease or are you _actually_ giving me a compliment… something you weren't too good at to begin with."

"Still as defensive as ever." Tokiya shrugged as he grinned at her sloppy posture on the couch. "In your mind, even if I told you that I was being serious, you still wouldn't buy it. Save yourself the trouble of denying it because I already know you will. So I'll leave it open-ended."

Fuuko said nothing because what he said was true. It was almost automatic how she seemed to spit out sarcastic, verbal whip-lashes in his direction every time he so much as uttered one nice word directed at her, and it wasn't until that moment that she realized that she never really thought about them long enough to try and comprehend whether or not he was serious about it. But then again, she still blamed him for that because having been practically raised next to him, most nice words out of his mouth were usually followed by repartee.

Fuuko would have continued her musings had she not felt something warm, thick, and wet slide across her cheeks followed by a small pip. Whirling her head around, she was met with the very large brown eyes and a mass of golden fur.

"Someone's dog just tried to make out with me," Fuuko whispered, her eyes wide. Her statement was followed with the Mikagami siblings' amused laughter.

"He's a golden-retriever. I thought you'd miss me too much after I leave to go back to the States so I thought giving you a pet would remind you of me."

"As if I'd really name him after you, Tokiya," Fuuko snorted as she took the pup from Mifuyu's arms and cradled it in her own. There was a brown, leather collar around his neck and a small, silver ornament that hung from it. Taking it into her hands, there were the words:

I Belong To Fuuko Kirisawa.

If you find me, please bring me back to:

170 Tokyo-to, Minato-ku, Akasaka

1-chome, 10-ban, 23-go

She looked up and unconsciously hugged her new pet closer towards her. A pinkish hue tainting her normally cream-colored skin, she murmured a small word of thanks to the silver-haired boy.

The recipient of the girl's gratitude simply shrugged and, with an arrogant grin, replied, "Custom made just for you."

--

**Author Notes: **What a weak-ass third chapter, don't you think? Sorry, but my Tokiya x Fuuko muse is like…gone. It's been sucked dry. Blah… it shall return to me one of these days… I think. I deeply HOPE anyway. I miss writing Tokiya x Fuuko fluff and humor. Anyway, I went ahead and wrote out what I could because after not having updated in like forever, I still manage to get a review from time to time, which tells me that some people still read this. Oh my God! Stop reading this because it is very bad. Grr! This was written way back when my writing was beyond-words-bad. And that's really bad considering that my writing now is plain old bad. Haha… how many times did I use the word "bad"? Blah… whatever. Anyhoo, do enjoy this third installment to this piece of fan literature of mine. I do appreciate all the reviews, and to everyone who's bothered to read (and/or still continues to read), thank you so much! I heart you. Hee-hee.

Oh, and about that address. Haha… I forget where I got it from, but I wanted it to look really Japanese so I copied a random one off of the net. The only different thing is Fuuko's name and the 23-go. If I have to cite it, it can be found somewhere on

And yes, if you're a Tokiya x Fuuko shipper, do join my clique. I haven't updated in like forever and a million years, but if I get any new submissions, I shall resurrect it from where it sits lifeless. Blah. The URL is on my profile page. I'd write it out here, but effin won't let me write out certain characters like underscores, therefore, the URL I put here may confuse some and others. So… yeah… if you're interested, URL is on my profile page. Thanks.

Comments, reviews, and other constructive or destructive criticism are most welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I am inferior to Anzai Nobuyuki. Recca no Honou and all characters portrayed here are his property. I own nothing except for the fanfiction concept and plot.


End file.
